The Dolls
]]The Dolls are one of four factions who appear in Twisted Metal (2012). They are led by Dollface, and it is presumed that the gang is made up of like-minded models motivated by narcissism. The Dolls appear as the main enemies in Mr. Grimm's story mode, and also appear as the final boss in his story piloting Iron Maiden. The Dolls' Gunner Dollface's gunner is a woman who wears a white doll mask and a red and black biker suit similar to her leader. This includes a spiked shoulder pad, although the gunner's shoulder pad is on her right shoulder instead of her left. Unlike Dollface, she has spikey purple hair. Similar to her leader, she has an aggressive personality and a determination to win the Twisted Metal competition and become a beautiful supermodel. Despite being seen in Dollface's ending cutscene (riding in the passenger's seat in Juggernaut), it is unknown what happened to Dollface's gunner, as she isn't seen with her as she makes her wish. It appears that Dollface betrayed and murdered her, because right after destroying Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, the gunner asked Dollface what was she doing before screaming in fear, with Dollface claiming that there was "only room for one at the top". Traits Dollface's gang seems to be entirely composed of females. They have a very aggressive and competitive demeanor, and use profanity very often compared to the other contestants (such as during the battle against Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, as well as when fighting against Mr. Grimm at Diablo Pass). The Dolls also have their own special supply of limousines, with their doll's head logo painted on the sides. These limousines have the ability to freeze enemies in a large blast radius, similar to Kamikaze's secondary Special Weapon. All of the members of the Dolls seem to wear masks that resembles the face of a doll. Because of this, it can be presumed that each of the women in Dollface's gang have all either made their own masks or met the same doctor that Dollface recieved her mask from. Considering Krista's claim that "all the girls knew who Dr. Ospylac was," the latter could, in fact, be the case. Iron Maiden The Dolls also possessed a massive robot in their leader's image, known as Iron Maiden. They used it against Mr. Grimm in their attempt to win the tournament for themselves. Unfortunately, Mr. Grimm and The Skulls bested Iron Maiden in a heated battle, marking the end of the Dolls' reign of terror. Trivia *After defeating Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, Dollface's gunner can be heard screaming in fear and asking Dollface what she is doing. It is implied that Dollface pushed her gunner out of Talon and/or killed her after the battle. However, Dollface's gunner is still seen inside of Juggernaut's passenger seat, next to Dollface, when they arrive at Calypso Industries. It is likely that Dollface actually did kill her gunner as they left for Calypso Industries, and the passenger in Juggernaut is either another member or a reuse of the standard model (similar to how Needles' gunner appears in Roadkill even after the former sacrificed him to destroy the armor of The Brothers Grimm). *At first the Dolls were one of the two factions used in the online Twisted Metal team games, the other being The Clowns. Now The Skulls and The Holy Men can be used online. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Factions